The 9th Addition
by Itachis-Only
Summary: Jinchuriki/Fox Hybrid Naruto Uzumaki's world is turned upside-down when his master goes on a long job trip and he is left in a kennel. KakashixNaruto, PeinxNaruto. YAOI. Rape.


**(Hey all! This is just a spur of the moment idea I got, and jumped up to write it out before I forgot! This is just going to be a one shot...a pretty long one shot..maybe it's just me xD. It mainly focuses on Pein and Naruto, but at the end of this chappie it's Kakashi and Naruto. The only reason why I'm using Pein, is because of the plot-ish thing I've got going on. They're not really a pairing in this story, unless it floats your boat. So, I hope you enjoy it, because Naruto sure as hell didn't! Poor guy. x3)**

One year, three months, and five days.

That's how long I've been trapped in this hell hole, having things done to me that I should only be experiencing in the hands of one man.

That's how long it's been since I've gotten to move freely, and have a decent meal.

That's how long it's been since I was supposedly abandoned.

That's how long it's been since the last time I saw my real Master.

I know it doesn't seem like that long, but when you're trapped in a cage that you can barely turn around in, have nothing to do, and are getting barely enough food to survive, minutes seem like hours.

And that's not even the worst part.

I was given the name Naruto Uzumaki. I know nothing about where I came from, or who my parents were, if I even had any. I have no idea how I came to be. All I know, is what I've been told.

My master found me when I was very young. I was special, he said. You see, I'm not exactly a human, but I'm not entirely a fox either. Whisker like marks on my cheeks, orange fox ears, and nine tails brand me for what i am.

A Jinchuriki is what we're called. There are only 8 more that are special like me. There are hundreds of others with animal parts such as ears, or tails, but there are only nine given the title of Jinchuriki.

Animal hybrids are popular pets among the humans, and there are several who would kill to own just one of the Jinchuriki. We have special powers that other hybrids don't contain, and are difficult to tame. If you own one, you are known as one of the strongest humans in existence. But I was the only one found. Only my Master has ever been known to find and control a Jinchuriki.

Really, this is all fine with me. This isn't what's so bad.

My master had to leave our country for a special trip for his job, that as of now, I have completely forgotten what it was. He couldn't take me with him this time, and he couldn't leave me alone at home because he'd be gone too long. The only other option was a kennel.

There are alot of places that keep hybrids when their owners are on vacation.

According to my imprisoner, I was not sent to one of those places. I was abandoned. He said that very few owners come back for their hybrids once leaving them here. At first, I refused to believe him. My master wouldn't do that. We had a special bond. But as time went by, and he failed to return, I began to believe my imprisoner. My master wasn't supposed to be gone this long. He was only to be gone for a month or so. And now over a year has gone by.

I am convinced that I have been abandoned.

Even that, however, isn't the worst part.

At least once everyday, and I mean everyday, sometimes even two or three times a day, he comes into my cage. He says I'm his favorite.

I wish I wasn't.

He only let's me wear a large, baggy t-shirt, and that's only because he likes to take it off of me.

I'm always covered in cuts and bruises from where I've been bitten and scratched as he mercilessly pounds into me. I've completely forgotten my master's gentle and loving caress, it being replaced with my imprisoner's rough and uncaring grip.

That, is the worst part.

It turns out the only reason why I was the only Jinchuriki ever found, is because the man in charge of this 'kennel' has the other 8. He has kept it completely secret and uses them as his own personal toys.

I was the ninth, the final, and his favorite, addition.

We are kept in what's like an underground dungeon beneath the kennel, the other hybrids kept up in the actual kennel. I know that sometimes, if he sees one he likes, he'll forcibly take them, but he usually only plays with the Jinchuriki. 95% of the time, he's playing with me.

One year, three months, and five days.

"Please, Pein-San! It hurts! Pease, don't!"

Tears are streaming down my face as they always are when he comes by. It always hurts. It's never enjoyable for me. I beg and I plead but he always ignores me. It's the exact same today.

"Now what have i told you hm? What are you supposed to call me?"

He digs his nails into my hips as he speaks, seeming to enjoy my displeasure. Although, he doesn't enjoy the fact that I never get an erection, and I never come.

I don't find nay pleasure in this. What does he expect?

"M-master.."

"What was that?"

"I'm to call you master.."

It's not right. He's not my master. He'll never be my master. But he's broken me. Every time I refuse to obey him, I am tortured. I learned to obey.

"That's right my little slave. Don't forget it."

He spoke with venom and thrusted into me, unprepared like always. It's horrible, the amount of times he's torn me, and a miracle I'm still alive and able to move.

I cry out in pain as immense waves of it race through my body, it feeling as if I am being torn in two. Tears continue to flow, only fueling him more.

"What's wrong pet?"

He is mocking me as usual. He licks the tears from my face, occasionally nipping at my flesh as he pounds into me as a fast pace. I try not to let them escape, but the groans and screams of pure agony refuse to stay inside my throat.

"P-please M-master! Please stop!"

He doesn't have me chained up, because he and I both know that I wouldn't dare attack him, or reach out to stop him. However, I always beg for him to stop, even though I am fully aware that he will either ignore me, or punish me if I am annoying him.

"It appears to me that there needs to be something inside your mouth to occupy it."

Usually he chooses to punish me.

My claws are digging into the cold, unforgiving concrete beneath me, leaving tiny divots in it's surface. He pulls out of me and grabs onto my hair, roughly pulling me onto my hands and knees in front of him. I swallow hard, knowing exactly what he's planning for me.

"Open your mouth."

He commands, and I reluctantly obey. There's nothing else to do. He shoves his cock roughly into my mouth. Gripping the hair on the back of my head tightly, he starts to thrust into my mouth like he was my ass. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to relax my gag reflex. It's hard to breath when he's thrusting down my throat, but he doesn't care, and I try to time my inhales when he starts to pull out of my throat. I run my tongue along the underside of his cock like I'm supposed to.

That was somthing else I learned I had to do.

It's only a couple mintues before his cum explodes in my mouth, covering my taste buds and flowing down my throat. I grimace at the taste. He pulls out, but isn't finished with me yet. He throws me on my back again, instantly pounding into my abused ass.

It's seems like forever when he finishes and redresses, leaving me in broken peace.

The next morning, I can't move in any way that might make my legs move even the tiniest bit without screaming in pain. He comes back in later on in the after noon and my eyes well with tears, thinking he's going to fuck me in this condition. He's done it before. I'm honestly surprised when he injects something in my thigh. After awhile it makes my lower half completely numb. It's nice, because I can move a little now, but I am terrified that he'll come back in and make me have sex with him.

He doesn't come back.

Every now and then, he'll do things like this. As if apologizing or something. But I still hate him. I still fear him. And i know that tomorrow, I won't be so lucky. Today is my rare day of rest, and tomorrow, we'll be back to the same routine. Although, maybe he'll only screw me once. Only half of the time does he do this, however.

His kennel is called Akatsuki, translating into Dawn or Daybreak; Kennel for Hybrids. An interesting name if you ask me. But then, nobody does. Naturally, he has a hand full of employees that know about the jinchuriki. They don't tell, because they are cirminals and Pein is giving them alot to work for him.

It is about a week later when two of his workers come down to give the Jinchuriki their food, and I overhear one of their conversations. They think I am sleeping, so I keep my eyes closed and let them think such.

"And there he is. Pein-Sama's favorite little bastard. Poor thing. Look at it."

"Hn."

"It really thinks its owner abandoned it huh?"

"Sh! Kisame, remember what Pein told you."

"Oh relax Itachi. It's sound asleep. Anybody would be if they went through what he did."

"Kisame..."

"I'm just saying. Pein-Sama's pretty good at lying. I wonder what this thing would do if it found out Pein had his precious 'master' killed on that fake job thing."

"Kisame!"

"Alright alright! I'm shutting up!"

My heart stops in my chest as I hear this. What does he mean my master is dead? He can't be! No..he's still alive. He has to be! They slid the food into my cage and walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.

Fake job? Killed? this was all..set up? Pein murdered my master..was it true?

I am starving, ready for my first meal of the day. But when I look at the food, I don't want it. If it is true that my master is dead, then I would rather die as well.

Later that day, Pein comes in, surprised to see my plate still has all of the food on it.

"Why haven't you eaten pet? Are you sick?"

I look up at him for a moment, then return to laying on my side, back facing him.

"What's the matter with you?"

He demands, his voice rising. I wonder if i should dare even ask him. I need to know.

"Did..did you murder my master?"

He is silent for awhile, and I tense as I hear him walking towards me. He grabs onto my hair and yanks me to my feet.

"I _am_ your master."

He throws me against the wall and removes the shirt that barely covered me, undoing the his pants and slipping them off, kicking them aside, along with his boxers. He forces my legs up and thrusts into me.

"The next time I hear you talking about another master, I will cut that tongue out of your mouth."

I don't doubt he is serious.

He finishes and leaves me for a few hours, instructing me to eat my breakfast. I'll get no more food until that is gone, whether it rots or not.

Fine with me. I'd rather die than continue to sit in this torture chamber.

I refuse to eat and two weeks later he is forced to hook me up to medical equipment in order to keep me alive. He refuses to loose the only Nine Tails Jinchuriki. He decided to use the other Jinchuriki more often for his rounds of pleasure, leaving me what little strength I have, although sometimes, he still comes in and takes me.

It's been two months and I have lost a significant amount of weight, and am still hooked up to the machines. Suddenly, Itachi and Kisame bolt into my cage, which the medical equipment was stuffed into, and quickly unhook me from the tubes, picking me up and carrying me out of the cage. I have no clue what is going on, and I am too weak to fight back.

"Come on Kisame we have to hurry and hide him!"

"I know alright! Geez!"

Hide me? From what?

"Pein's gona murder us if we fail."

"I KNOW! I'm panicking too! Hide him WHERE?"

"We'll have to find.."

Suddenly they hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and their eyes widen. They literally drop me on the floor and I groan as they bolt off.

"Fuck Pein he's on his own!"

I decide to just lay here until I die. And then I hear it.

"Naruto! Naruto where are you?"

I must be dreaming. The voice is familiar, and panicked.

"Naruto!"

Master..is that..is that my..

"Master?"

I croak softly. I haven't spoken for over two months.

"Naruto!"

And then I see him. Very much alive. And very much looking for me.

"Kakashi-No-Danna!"

It appeared that weight was lifted from his shoulders as he heard my voice, his expression that of happiness, and sadness as he saw me.

"Oh Kami, Naruto!"

He rushes over and kneels down in front of me, and lifts my head up gently.

"Master!" I say, my voice quiet, but filled with emotion. My eyes fill to the brim with tears and he leans down, kissing me passionately.

It has been about a year and a half since I was last kissed.

"Please..take me out of here."

I plead quietly when he pulls back.

"Of course, Naruto. Let's go home."

It has been a week since the return of my master, and I have learned the full story of what happened. It turns out, the job was fake. The second Pein found out where the missing piece of his collection was, he set up for Kakashi-no-danna to go on a fake job trip. His plan was to have my master killed in an 'accident' so he would never come back for me. My master barely survived, and it took him forever, but he finally managed to get back home. Then he came to get me.

Another of Pein's workers, Konan, was at the front desk when Kakashi came in to get me, and was instructed to tell Master that I was not in the database. I had never been here. Pein then told Itachi and Kisame to hide me in case Master figured it all out, which of course, he did. Pein fled the scene and Master found me, taking me home. The other Jinchuriki and Hybrids were released, returning to their homes. Only a few of the hybrids had really been abandoned, or their owners murdered, but they quickly found new homes. The rest went back to their original homes. Pein was caught and imprisoned a couple days later.

As of now...

"Master! M-more!"

"But Naruto-Kun, I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want to feel him on my body any more."

"All right, anything for you my precious little fox."

"Aughn~! Y-yes!"

"Mnn..Naruto!"

Home Sweet Home!

**(I kinda liked the ending. x3 What about you? Let me know what you thought about it!)**


End file.
